O amor de Naruto
by hin-vi
Summary: Capítulo 1


O Amor de Naruto

"Beije-me"

"Não acredito que você está me pedindo algo tão idiota como isso..."

"Você disse que me daria o que pedisse, eu peço um beijo seu... Ou se preferir eu o faço sem seu consentimento."

Eles estavam no meio de uma guerra, prestes a entrar em batalha com alguns seguidores da Dante, precisavam se aliar, mas, o que Naruto pedira era um absurdo.

"Esqueça"

"Você disse!"

"Por que pensei que você fosse me pedir algo que ajude seu exército e não para seus fins pessoais."

"Pouco importa. Beije-me!"

"Me recuso!"

"Pra quem você se guarda afinal, hein?!

"Não te interessa!"

Lá na sala dos Hokages aquele papo a deixava mais confusa que a própria guerra e estava piorando; Naruto se cansara de falar à longa distância e cruza a sala em passos acelerados, prensando Hinata contra a parede.

O coração batendo forte, a respiração ofegante, a transpiração em alta velocidade. Ao se aproximar do rosto da jovem de olhos perolados, ele percebeu o medo de Hinata, não era à toa!Da última vez que a Kyuubi o possuiu, ele quase lhe arrancara um braço, mas agora, ele já não era um "possuído" de quinze anos, era um homem de vinte louco por uma mulher, sedento pelos seus lábios, esfomeado pelo seu cheiro, mas apesar de estar no ápice da loucura, não podia fazê-lo, não queria enquanto ela também não o quisesse.

Ao aproximar-se do ouvido da jovem não conseguia fazer nada senão sussurrar:

"O que quer que eu faça para poder tê-la? Farei o que quiser. Juro!"

Ao menos sua nobreza, se assim podemos dizer, em relação a ela jamais mudará e isso nem mesmo seu monstro interior poderá tirar dele.

"Me deixa! Eu não tô afim Naruto! "

Ela tenta se desvencilhar dele, mas tal esforço só serve para prensá-la ainda mais contra a parede.

"Hinata... Eu... Agora por que você... É só um beijo."

Ele larga os braços da garota e começa a envolvê-la pela cintura, agora ela estava prensada pelo tronco e braços de Naruto. Ela já não agüentava aquela pressão, 1º a guerra e agora Naruto estava ali como ela sempre o sonhara na infância, implorando por seus lábios, chamando por ela, desejando-a e agora ela é que não quer: "Eu não o quero? Por que eu não o quero? Por que agora ele me quer?"

"Só um beijo! Se passar disso eu..."

Nem pôde acabar de falar, o beijo foi de surpresa, de língua e principalmente de desejo. "Eu realmente não o quero?"

"Vamos chegar disso. Eu não vou conseguir me segurar. Ei Dante! Quer guerra? Teremos guerra!"

Em menos de uma hora todos os seguidores da Dante foram derrotados... Chegaram de volta à aldeia e tiveram uma festa em homenagem aos guerreiros.

Durante a noite ela não dormia, ficava remoendo as lembranças do beijo, do jeito que ela se sentiu, como ele agiu, da forma como estavam. Ele a desejava, mas por que só agora? Talvez porquê ele não estava mais com a Sakura. Era óbvio que sim, ele estava carente e ela não era nenhuma amante para saciá-lo quando bem entendesse. Lembrando-se mais daquele momento viu que sua "nobreza" o havia impedido de atacá-la ou molestá-la sem seu "sim". Estava m transe quando voltou da prova Chuunin na prova escrita... Dessa forma ela caiu no sono, esperando morrer antes do amanhecer.

Enquanto Naruto, que também não dormia, estava agitado, louco por ela, queria vê-la mesmo que por uns instantes, sentia uma ponta de prazer ao imaginá-la apenas com roupa íntima e depois se desprezou por pensar assim de alguém como a Hinata, mas antes que pudesse se conter já estava em cima da cama dela a poucos milímetros de seu corpo e quase sem se segurar. Ela começou a acordar e ao vê-lo tão próximo só não gritou por falta de ar, e também porque Naruto tampou sua boca com as mãos, seu semblante era de uma pessoa que acabara de descobrir o que fizera, isso a aterrorizou ainda mais, ele podia estar possuído de novo e dessa vez não haveria ninguém para socorrê-la. Esse medo só cessou quando ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

"Perdão. Eu te quero mas jamais faria isso sem seu consentimento."

Dizendo isso sentou-se na cama arfando como quem acaba de correr a maratona de São Silvestre cem vezes, as mãos não largavam a calça, quase rasgando-a, ao se levantar escorregou por causa dos pés úmidos de suor.

Quase saindo do quarto, ele quase teve seu sonho mais erótico realizado: ele se levantara e de relance pudera vê-la de calcinha e sutiã, transpirando como louca e respirando como quem tem asma.

"Desde aquele beijo eu me pergunto por que eu e não a Sakura, então por quê?" Apesar de desnorteado, Naruto voltou a falar:

"Sakura era um desafio no início, mas agora é mina irmã, bom... Ao menos é assim que eu penso, mas você... Você é o que tem me enlouquecido todas as noites. Eu não consigo vê-la senão como minha mulher."

"Eu achei que você só queria brincar comigo como quando..."

"Aquilo foi um erro eu te amava e não sabia o que eu faria para reverter isso."

Até esse ponto ela estava embrulhada no lençol, mas agora ele escorria pelo seu corpo, deixando à mostra o corpo seminu da jovem Hyuuga.

"Eu sei que fui rude com você nesses últimos dias, mas a verdade é que eu também acho que só consigo te ver como meu homem... Será que você ainda me quer como sua mulher?"

Foi a única palavra que ele ouviu e depois só se lembrou de ter se abraçado com ela e beijado-a, de ter caído na cama e do desejo sendo saciado.

Ele acordou ainda abraçado a ela. Era impressionante em como a amava e desejava. Ele agora teria o resto da vida para saciar o desejo que voltava a crescer e o amor que precisa ser reposto.


End file.
